Whites in the Woodland
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: Where was Elsie off to when she walked out of the tent at half time during the cricket match...? Series 3 spoilers? Ish.


**I don't think I really need to comment on the Chelsie feels from the last episode as I think by now we've all made it very clear how we feel.**

**Therefore I felt it necessary to write this because IT CLEARLY HAPPENED WE JUST DIDN'T SEE IT! **

**Composed now, ish.**

**Enjoy :) **

In a sea of white she could easily move without being spotted, no one usually paid attention to her anyway but in her usual black dress she would stand out against the summer pastels worn by the ladies.  
She wasn't going too far away, simply moving under the shade of the trees, to a normal observer, of which there were few. She ambled between the trees enjoying the breeze rush over her ankles, she wasn't normally one for moving with fashion but she enjoyed the unfamiliarity of a high waisted skirt.

She heard a twig break behind her, this would usually frighten her but there was a familiarity in the footsteps, she turned and smiled as Charles approached her.

"You've played well dear, I'm impressed" she linked her hand through his elbow and walked with him through the woodland, out of sight of spectators.

He laughed but let out a sigh "I just wish I didn't have to watch with the players, while you watch with Mrs Patmore, I'd rather be with you."

"Oh you" she lightly batted his arm, "you are a romantic sometimes"

"Sometimes?" He stopped to face her.

"All the time" she concluded, he laid a soft kiss on her cheek in reward.

"You're wearing the brooch" He noted happily, running his fingers over the silver resting over her collar.

"Of course, when else can I wear it without it attracting attention?" She looked down, he'd given her a luckenbooth belonging to his mother as a wedding gift, she rarely got a chance to wear it and when she did it wasn't long before he'd taken it off her, along with the rest of her clothes.

They shared a smile and a prolonged gaze before they continued walking again, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Oh nothing much, just all this business with Mr Barrow, it's worn me out, and left you with visitors to your pantry every night."

"We had sherry not _that_ long ago?"

This time it was her turn to stop and face him.

"Charles, am I to be forced to only spend time alone with you once a week. I'm not sure I can, do that." She ended her sentence quietly, looking at the floor.

"Elsie, darling I'm not asking you to do that, you know I put you above everything."

"Then…" she moved towards him looking coyly through her eyelashes, "tell them to leave you alone, say no they can't have a word and that you're busy"

"Busy having my wife all to myself." His voice got impossibly deeper and he closed the distance between them and lowered his face to hers, "very busy indeed."  
His lips touched hers in a fleeting kiss before pulling away, smirking at her disappointed expression. His smirk turned to shock however as Elsie pushed him against a nearby tree, her lips crashing down on his as her tongue instantly darted out seeking a deeper kiss, to which he gladly obliged. He had spent far too long away from her and let her melt against his body. She gripped onto his shoulders whilst his hands sought her waist, with the belt on her skirt it was easier for him to feel her.  
His tongue began his familiar exploration of her mouth, stroking hers eliciting a sigh and for her to lean ever closer to him.  
He began to tangle his fingers in her hair but heard clapping from the field and regretfully broke apart from her.  
She kept her eyes closed for a moment and sighed, stepping back from him and opening them.

"Go back to your game, we can finish this in my sitting room later." She smiled as he took her hand again and lead them to the woodland opening, concealing them behind an oak tree.

"I look forward to it."

"Go and win my darling" She cupped his cheek, reaching up to whisper in his ear, "win for me." She kissed his cheek and gave him a coy look as she walked back over to the tent, with just a little more sway in her hips than usual.

**So what did you think? I reckon this happened. Please review, I love your feedback so very much.**

**xXx**


End file.
